


A recipe for the way to my heart

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Vlogger AU, warning: izuna.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: In which there isn't a recipe, but Madara and Tobirama like each other just fine.





	A recipe for the way to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> the vlogger au inspired by jun's kitchen on youtube. if you haven't seen it, it's amazing. 
> 
> for madatobi week 2018 - day 2 Alternate universe
> 
> a warm thank you to PandaFlower for the help <3 <3

There was a particular vlog Madara liked, though if asked he’d show you a million others but not that one. No. He did not have a crush. These were all lies.

There was a particular vlogger he rather liked, running that vlog.

If shown the vlog he would very masterfully feign surprise and disinterest. Very strong disinterest.

Those were lies though.

While technically he did not consider watching the vlog as a guilty pleasure, he still, you know, made an entirely new account just to subscribe and leave comments.

This is not to say that the vlog was embarrassing or silly, it was in fact very pleasant. Madara usually watched it only to relax and due to his nature, he really did not want to advertise it to other people.

 

And after dealing all day with his brother Izuna and his particular brand of craziness or as he put it “Artistic freedom, brother!” Madara definitely needed to relax.

He flopped down on the couch and turned on an episode at random, letting the man’s soothing voice wash over him. Today Tobirama was making some kind of strawberry dessert, Madara noted idly.

His lips twitched in a small smile when one of the man’s cats appeared on the screen and looked at the ingredients with mild interest.

Madara's eyes widened as he saw just who else had appeared on the screen. "Izuna, what the fuck…" he muttered over Tobirama's explanation how that was his roommate.

A questioning yes from the side of the couch by a very, very familiar voice caused him to shriek and tumble to the floor in an effort to get away.

Izuna peered at him from his perch on the side of the couch.

"Aww, why the scare, brother, you looked so comfortable watching my roommate's vlog?" Izuna said with a grin.

He was lounging on couch in perfect imitation of Tobirama's cats or Izuna the ferre- shit. Madara paled even more. The ferret looked awfully familiar for a reason, not just because all of them looked the same.

"You saw nothing!" Madara tried to escape the situation.

Izuna's grin just widened. Truly, the cat that got the canary. Madara realized he was never living this down.

“Correction. I saw everything.” Izuna was undeterred. The brat.

He looked through his phone then triumphantly tuned it towards him.

“Mhm, sure, but have you seen this?” Izuna said, and then had the gall to show him a picture of Tobirama with a sword!

Entirely unfair!

“H-how!?” Madara whispered in horror (and awe).

“I'm a photographer, dear brother!” he grinned insolently at him, as if Madara didn’t know that fact. “And you haven’t been following my account at all, if you haven’t seen these” he tsked as he continued to flip through the pictures in his phone.

“Yeah? Well, I’m busy” Madara snapped back. And made a note to look at all of Izuna’s accounts for more Tobirama pictures.

“They’re even labeled in albums.” Izuna supplied, because of course he knew what Madara was thinking!

“Look. Can we just forget what happened?” Madara asked irritably, even if he held no hope Izuna would ever agree to that.

“Sure.” A grin.

Say what?

“Sure?” Madara repeated suspiciously.

“Uh huh.” Izuna got up lazily and wandered off, “I’m gonna get some spare sheets.” He declared on his way to the door, looking over his shoulder at Madara.

“Whatever for?” Madara furrowed his brows.

“My roommate – Tobirama – gets here in thirty minutes.”

He left to the sound of Madara choking on air.

 

But Madara wasn’t about to let him flounce away.

“The hell you mean ‘in thirty minutes’?” he demanded, swiftly vaulting over the coach to catch up with Izuna.

“As in he gets here in thirty minutes.” Izuna smirked smugly and ducked from Madara's grasping hands.

“Now? When it looks like I live here?!” Madara screeched in horror.

“You live here all the time, brother?” Izuna furrowed his brow.

“I can’t live here when I have guests!” Madara waved his hands for emphasis.

“Wh-what?” Izuna stared at him like he’s lost his mind. “Oh no. You’re not going anywhere!” he threatened. “I spent enough time advertising-err talking about you to Tobirama.” He quickly corrected the slip up.

“What.” Madara said. “What did you just-”

“Oh, don’t look at me like your soul just left your body. You live here.” Izuna huffed and crossed his arms petulantly.

“You do realize I still have to clean.” Madara said flatly, for the moment ignoring his internal screeching.

“Looks alright.” Izuna declared after glancing around (and conveniently overlooking a few messes, because people did in fact live in the apartment).

Madara threw a pillow at him and dived for the vacuum cleaner swearing up a storm.

“Rude.” Complained Izuna, rubbing his nose. He still followed the instruction to fluff that pillow up.

“Do you think I should renovate?” Madara yelled over the sound of the vacuum.

“In twenty minutes?” Izuna was doubtful. “Yeah, get rid of the couches- i'm kidding!” he yelled, when Madara went to do just that.

“Do you know how many things i can do in twenty minutes?” Madara said, hands on his hips and one foot tapping impatiently.

“I know how many things you think you can do in twenty minutes.” Izuna grinned.

“Rude.” Madara ignored him as he searched for a bag big enough to fit all the trash around.

“Oh, would you look at that. Fifteen minutes.” Izuna said.

His sadistic little heart jumped with joy at Madara’s screech of rage from the depths of the kitchen.

 

Five minutes before the agreed time, Tobirama walked into the apartment to a scene of chaos.

“You could have said we were having guests earlier!” Madara shrieked as he vigorously whacked Izuna with a mop.

“Ow, what the hell!” Izuna yelled back and he dodged as best as he could.

“Stay still damn it!” Madara chased him, both of them stumbling on the semi-wet floor. And tripping over one of the bags with trash.

“I’ll do when you stop hitting me!” Izuna dodged again.

“I'm not hitting you, I'm sweeping out your demons.” Madara insisted as he whacked him again. “The ones that make you a little shit.”

There was a loud snort followed by laughter from near the door. Both Uchihas froze.

“Madara, was it?” Tobirama asked with a smirk. “I think I like you already.”

Madara looked like he was about to faint, while Izuna spluttered in offence.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” he pouted.  

“As if.” Tobirama had amusement written all over his face.

“How dare you! Traitor!” Izuna was gravely offended.

“Oh, whatever shall I do.” Tobirama rolled his eyes. “As long as better Izuna loves me, I suppose I can still go on.”

Something clicked in Madara’s head and he stopped gaping at his internet crush to clarify.

“Wait, you called the ferret better Izuna?” scratch that, he was still gaping.

“I have to differentiate them somehow.” Tobirama explained offhandedly.

“Oh, I am definitely pleased to meet you.” Madara snorted in amusement and grinned at his guest.

“Likewise.” Tobirama grinned back. He gracefully made his way past another big bag full of trash and the couch which had changed its place during the cleaning fight to get to Madara.

Both of them ignored Izuna moaning about stupid best friend traitors and annoying older brothers flirting with each other on his back!

Well, ignored, Madara threw the mop in his general direction. Izuna lost his footing and crashed on the floor with an exaggerated shriek.

“Tobirama Senju.” The handsome vlogger grinned at him, mischief glinting in his eyes, and offered his hand.

“Madara Uchiha.” He grinned back at him and shook his hand. “Apologies for the mess” he waved a hand vaguely around, “I would have preferred if some people,” he threw Izuna a look, “had given me a bit more than a thirty minute warning.”

“Izuna, people, who play rude jokes on their brothers, do not get introduced to my precious baby brother.” Tobirama said with a raised eyebrow.

“Aw, come on! This is the third time you’ve used this threat!” Izuna whined but wisely did not protest more.

“It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.” Tobirama’s lips quirked in amusement. He glanced at Izuna, who was still sprawled overdramatically on the floor, then back at Madara and hummed.

“I was under the impression you were told at least a week ago.” He said thoughtfully, “I would not want to impose in that case.” He said sincerely.

“It’s not a problem.” Madara waved him off. “I’m just being” he made a face, “overdramatic about it.”

“So I saw.” Tobirama grinned again.

“Right, well, while my brother and I finish cleaning up the place you can wait on the couch?” he stammered, embarrassment about his earlier actions catching up with him.

“You don’t have to, it looks alright?” Tobirama offered but Madara gave him a blank look.

“It doesn’t.” he turned around and barked “Izuna stop moaning on the floor and help me.”

 

Sometime later, after everything was cleaned up, after Izuna was sent to throw out all the trash, after there was a fresh pot of coffee to sweeten the air, cups were placed on the now empty coffee table.

 “So I see you’re following my videos.” Tobirama raised an eyebrow in amusement at Madara.

Madara froze just as he was about to take a sip from his much needed coffee. With his eyes open wide, he could see his traitorous phone, innocently lying next to Tobirama and still playing the same video on repeat.

“That’s not- I don't-” Madara cleared his throat stalling for time as he set his cup on the table. “Just, Izuna was showing me earlier.” he chewed his lower lip nervously. He was sitting next to his internet crush, his brain supplied helpfully.

“Uh huh, I was showing him pictures of you shirtless. Since he apparently needs more free time to follow my blog and not only your vlog. He didn’t even know we were roommates!” Izuna butted in.

“Izuna!” Madara barked, face heating up. "You only showed one picture with a sword!" he flailed. 

Tobirama only grinned in amusement.

“You should have seen the face he made when he saw me on the screen. Priceless.” Izuna chortled as he leaned on the door, well away from any retaliation Madara might attempt. “And then I told him you were coming over and it got better!” he added laughing harder.

Madara spluttered in offence.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve watched his videos since before you moved in with him. And excusuuse me for not paying attention to what your roommate’s name was.” Madara said grumpily and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Now you’re just digging yourself in.” Izuna accused with a grin.

“Those are the facts. Take them or leave them.” Madara threw him an unimpressed glance.

“May I?” Tobirama gestured at the phone.

“Turn it off? Yeah sure.” Madara nodded.

Tobirama took the phone and as those are prone to do, it flipped the screen. Tobirama squinted at it.

“What?” Madara asked nervously.

“Thank you.” Tobirama said simply as he handed him the phone.

“You’re welcome?” Madara said bewildered.

“Would you like some dinner? I can make Inarizushi?” Tobirama said as he got up from the couch, coffee cup in hand.

“Aren’t I supposed to feed you since you’re the guest?” Madara asked.

“No.” Tobirama moved to the kitchen. “Want to watch?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, as he stopped by the door.

“Alright then, I’m not about to refuse my favorite dish. Especially cooked by someone who makes it into an art.” Madara said with a grin as he followed Tobirama, earlier embarrassment forgotten.

“Flatterer. And I know.” Tobirama smirked as he gathered ingredients. “Your advice worked by the way.” He said nonchalantly.

 

“Not to interrupt your flirting,” Izuna interrupted anyway and gestured vaguely with his hands.

“Oh, right. Here.” Tobirama took out his phone and typed something. “You can meet Itama there. I texted him too.”

“But I don’t know what he looks like! He doesn’t know what I look like!” Izuna protested as his phone pinged.

Tobirama gave him the look that statement deserved, while Madara looked between them in amusement.

“Let’s not kid ourselves. You both know how the other looks like.” Tobirama said unimpressed. “Just go enjoy your date Izuna.” He sighed.

“Have fun on your date Izuna!” Madara smirked smugly at him, while Izuna flushed and spluttered. “Send my regards to Itama.”

“Fine, I will!” Izuna shot back, caught off-guard and embarrassed. Then he stomped out of the kitchen.

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes at his overdramatics.

“I love my brother but I can’t believe you’re going to inflict him on yours.” Madara said grinning, eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Eh, it’s fine.” Tobirama shrugged. “They’re gonna hit it off well. Much like we have.” He added, eyes flicking back to Madara to gauge his reaction.

“We have, haven’t we?” Madara nodded thoughtfully. “What advice did you mention before anyway?” he asked puzzled.

“In one of your comments. Truly, worked a miracle.” Tobirama explained without explaining. If he was going to say anything else, Izuna interrupted again.

“You two have a nice date!” he called before going out.

“Thanks we will!” Tobirama called back, while Madara spluttered in embarrassment. “Unless you’d prefer if we didn’t-” he barely said that before Madara squeaked out a sound.

“That’s fine!” he coughed. “If that’s alright with you? We could get to know each other better?” he met Tobirama’s eyes hopefully.

“I’d love to learn more about you.” Tobirama gave him a small smile.

“Well, Izuna did let slip that he, ah, advertised me, so I better correct whatever lies he filled your head with.” Madara shook his head.

“Oh?” Tobirama’s eyebrows quirked in amusement. “It was his ‘advertising’ that convinced me to visit you know.” He tilted his head to consider Madara.

“Oh, gods, what did he tell you!” Madara groaned as he slumped in his chair and tugged on his hair.

Tobirama couldn’t help it. He laughed mirthfully.


End file.
